


Greatest Time In a Cellar

by orphan_account



Series: Fresh Love [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Chains, Fluffy Ending, Incest, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run in to find shelter from the rain when an idea sweeps over the two brothers - turned lovers as they see chains dangling from the walls. Now is the final consummation and recognition of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Time In a Cellar

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm sorry this took so long. I think this going to be the last story in this series. I hope you enjoy It. I do not own nor am I affiliated with the CW, show writers, actors, or anything thereof. No profit is being made from this.

They ran in hastily, to the safe shelter of the cellar. Hoping to avoid the downpour just above them. They looked around the musty cellar the faint scent of werewolf still lingering to its walls. A singular candle lighting it's dark corners, sending a flicker of light over the two brother's faces. A haunting sense of eerie romance filling them both.

"Come on over here" Damon ordered, pulling Stefan in and closing the rusty gate behind them. "Since when do vampires...hide, from rain?" Stefan asked, eyeing the chains dangling from the walls with suspicion. It was obvious he was uncomfortable at the ideas running across his mind, but he wasn't exactly opposed either. He'd never admit it but he had always longed to have Damon in control of him, sexually at least. To surrender to him in the most intimate of ways, but like I said that was a secret never to pass between his lips. If only Damon knew how truly kinky Stefan really was.

"I don't know about you, but if I wanted to be struck by lightning I would have strapped myself to the chimney during a thunderstorm a long time ago." He replied. Sensing his brother's nervousness and grabbing him by the waist, he lightly pushed him against the wall. Wanting to milk the situation for all it was worth. Chaining his arms above his head and his ankles firmly to the ground. Only a slight space between him and the hard concrete of the cellar wall. With a wicked smile on his face he continued. "And this is the perfect place to spend the extra time." 

He lowered himself to the ground and ripped Stefan's clothes from his body, not bothering to remove them before he had chained him. Looking up into his brothers eyes he saw a glint of something he hadn't seen their before. Trust? The joy of seeing that and the hard erection he saw only inches from his face were almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

Hard and unforgiving Damon swallowed Stefan down, not even pausing as the head hit the back of his throat, muscles contracting and pulsating around it. Licking the underside, nipping at it with his fangs, and running his fingernails along it's length. This had always been what he longed for, even as he tried to convince himself otherwise. Removing his mouth swiftly and releasing it with a pop. Sending an almost unbearable jolt of pleasure to the base. Taking the still moment to place a passionate kiss on the inside of his thigh, looking up to speak "You're mine little brother", followed by a sharp bite. Taking a small amount of blood for his own. Wanting to own him completely, inside and out.

Grabbing Stefan's cock with one hand and ripping his shirt the rest of the way off with the other. Taking a nipple between his fingers and twisting it. Causing Stefan to throw back his head in a shout at the new stimulation. Almost losing it all right there. "D-Damon...!" 

"I want you to come for me little brother, will you come for me, or will I have to MAKE you? Damon asked, growling it into his ear, causing him to lose it all right there in his hand. "Thanks little bro." He whispered, running his tongue along the back of his ear. Stefan's cock quickly rising back to attention. "I'm gonna make you come over and over again until your dick is sore little brother. You wanna know why? Because you belong to me now an I'm not letting you go. Do you understand?" Nodding his head quickly and almost panting. He answered "I understand Damon. Im yours. I always will be and I always have been."   
Quickly removing his own clothes and tossing them to the floor, lubing himself with his brother's come. Taking a final moment to appreciate this, his brother, his LOVER, chained to a wall naked and waiting for him. He realized that this was as close as he'd ever be to heaven. 

He stepped around the chains, positioning himself between Stefan and the wall, the muscles in his ass already widening for him to enter. They had just done it outside against a tree and multiple times inside the house before, so Damon knew he wouldn't need to be prepared. Slipping himself in through the tight ring of muscle he felt his lover's warm heat enveloping him. He bent his knees and angled himself just right, hitting Stefan's sweet spot every time. A glorious, pulsating tingle shooting up to the base of his cock with every thrust. Both were screaming and whimpering with the sensation of it. "So..so tight..little brother....AHHH" "D-Damon..ughhhh...ohhhh..so good."

Once again Stefan was close to release, and Damon wasn't far behind him. Feeling his own pre-come further lube the way and feeling his orgasm just over the horizon, he grabbed Stefan's cock. Fiercely pulling it in time with every thrust, a string of nonsense flooding from his mouth. "Loveyou..little..brother...always have..so..so..much, love..feelingmy..dick..inyour..sweet..little ass. I..I'm gonna...!!!!

Both came in perfect time with each other, a unison shout of "D-DAMON!!!" And "S-STEFAN!!!" filling the air. Writhing against each other for several long moments. A sharp tingle shooting through their spines, spasming uncontrollably as milky streams shoot across the room. Releasing deep within him as Stefan tightened around him. Drawing out an aftershock almost as powerful as he slipped out.

Literally dangling from the wall and breathless, he was reminded of the strung out confessions of his brother. "Wait did you say what I think you just said? That-that you..love me?" He was overwhelmed with emotion. So many instincts inside him fighting for control. The brother in him wanted to laugh in his face. Get him back for all the times he had teased him for being "girly" and "sensitive". Part of him wanted to say how wrong it all was. But, the instinct that won out against all the rest was the one that made him think about Damon constantly. The tingle inside him that he hadn't yet found words to describe, but the words he had heard from Damon's mouth seemed to fit perfectly. So that must be what this was...love. 

"I love you too. I always have and I'll never stop. Not ever." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night as they lay happily in each others arms they realized that what they shared wasn't just sex or some stupid experiment with their sexuality. This was real and permanent. They were in love and they were happy with that.

Fresh love radiating between them, they were safe in each other's arms and that's where they would stay.


End file.
